


Love  until it breaks

by Rexittiux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And they used a chair, Biting, Blowjobs, HQ Thirstmas 2020, Hinata Sinful Thighs Shouyou, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, M/M, Overstimulation if you squints, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: After a long period of being away from each other, Shouyou gets a little more creative in order to get Kenma’s attention.Naturally, he succeeds.Or: Kenma is utterly weak at a little change of clothing and a glimpse at Shouyou's sinful thighs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Love  until it breaks

**Author's Note:**

> For HQ Thirstmas Week 2020!  
> Day 2: Thighs + a little of Overstimulation!
> 
> All my love for my beta angel, Nicki (bidbadw0lf) 
> 
> Hope you are following HQ Thirstmas on Twitter because the content it's out of this world!!

After nailing an intricate combo, Kenma’s eyes drift to the side. He can’t help but notice how Shouyou stretches mirroring Pongo—their rescue cat—in his peripheral vision, full cat alike display.

The sound of the popping bone coming back to their rightful place drowns the game’s background melody. Even if he has a big and expensive house theater set for his streamings, it doesn’t mean that Kenma likes to blast music to full capacity. His ears are delicate, thank you very much.

But the groans that follow make Kenma stop the stream, screen becoming static.

It's silly, but asking Shouyou to stay interesting while he isn’t himself makes Kenma feel like a big hypocrite. Almost two hours have passed since he started his schedule stream, and his followers don't care to stay up late like an owl with him. Even if the clock hasn’t marked 1 AM yet, Kenma turns towards his boyfriend.

He is going to ask him if he wanted something to eat. They hadn’t eaten in some hours. He feels hungry himself, and the least Kenma could do for his boyfriend was getting him some kind of substance or a nighty snack

Shouyou has a strict routine, after all. Pro volleyball players shouldn’t mess their sleeping schedule, but Shouyou, his sweet and sappy Shouyou, couldn’t bear to go to their bed without him after a long month of being apart.  _ They could finish the china food leftover from yesterday.  _

His intention, however, flew out of the window the moment Hinata stood up full height from the blanket on the floor.

And even if they are not that further apart from each other, Kenma extends a hand.

“Baby.” 

He doesn’t have to repeat himself before Shouyou is in front of him. A big, wide smile on his face, little dimples at a display and, even if the dimmed light doesn’t let him see them clearly, he knows his cheeks are dusting pink over the constellation of freckles.

His hands intertwine with his and Kenma delights in the roughness of Shouyou’s palms against his own. Some time ago, Shouyou had compared it to his own, excited at discovering that only Kenma’s fingertips were calloused and the rest of his hand was soft.

  
  


( _ Shouyou raised his hand to his face, giggling. “Inverted cat toe beans!”  _

_ That moment, at the end of his last training camp, Kenma thought that he would die from how quick his heart was beating. _

_ Their parting kiss didn’t help to settle his poor heart at all.) _

  
  


And now, looking at the fine man he has in front of him, Kenma’s eyes shine along with the huge tv screen. Broad shoulders displayed by a plain gray muscle shirt, his eyes widening when he notices Shouyou’s choice of pants. 

He really needs to give more attention to his boyfriend, doesn't he?

Shouyou angles his face at him. Quietly, Kenma notices how one of Shouyou’s thumbs begins tracing little circles on his palm. The little smile on his face isn’t lost for Kenma.

Shouyou is trying to distract him.  _ That little sneaky crow. _

The mischievous glint in his eyes says it all. However, he knows best.

He had always been able to read Shouyou with ease. This is not an exception.

So Kenma decides to indulge him a bit, moving on to Shouyou’s wrists slowly up a slow ascent as he rises from the chair. Even if the years have gifted Shoyou with a proper glow up and a few more inches in the bag, Kenma is still taller than him. He doesn’t tower over, but Kenma's presence makes his boyfriend remain still in the static room—big theater screen long forgotten in the background.

Good thing he had logged out already.

Because after all these years, even for the little things, Kenma remains awestruck by everything that is Shouyou. 

Sometimes, Kenma forgets that even if he was the one who asked Shouyou to use his merch first, it’s Shouyou the one who keeps using it, the one that wants to show off the most. Videos, hoodies, and funnily enough, his large comfy old shirts. Anything he had, Shouyou loved to use for the world to see. 

This time he aimed not for the public, but for him.

This only showed further how whipped they were for each other. Shouyou knew that Kenma had a thing for seeing him branded with his name. He had made it clear on lots of occasions. However, this time the cloth is not merch related, but...

Kenma squinted at him, tongue poking out.

“Are those mine?”

Shouyou’s smile widens. Then, he winked and Kenma had to stop himself from biting his tongue, hands twitching. 

“Yup!”

His little crow is using shorts. But not any ordinary shorts. He is using his old Nekoma volleyball shorts.

The red had dulled a little bit from the years, but it wasn’t the thing that Kenma’s mind registered first. No, he wasn’t feeling nostalgic at all. 

He was wondering how on earth Shouyou managed to fit in there?

The sight of tanned skin stops a few inches below the shorts’ fold, the untouched milk skin on display made Kenma’s mouth run dry. 

If Shouyou decided to get down in a squat or pick something up, Kenma was one hundred percent sure that old piece of fabric would tear up. If it hasn't already.

This situation made Kenma really glad he had taken Kuroo’s key to their apartment last week, because if that asshole had walked on them again, knowing his poor timing — Shouyou’s sinful thighs on full display — he would have murdered his best friend. 

Oh, he really would. His chest moves, breath slightly ragged with want. He moves, following his instinct, hands grasping Shouyou’s biceps, greedy.

The energy of the room shifts then.

In a calculated movement, Kenma changes their places. Instinct jumping in, Shouyou follows the turn with ease but squeaks when Kenma puts his foot behind his heel, destabilizing him. With a last touch, Kenma palm directs Shouyou to his game chair. 

Shouyou’s vision blurs for a moment, head pounding from the little smack on his backside. One hand pushed to his forehead, he forces himself to come back to his senses. Kenma could become unexpected when he wanted. Shouyou blinked twice as he noticed that his boyfriend isn’t in his vision.

Shouyou almost jumps from the chair, but a sudden grasp on his thighs makes him freeze on the spot.

He looks down only to find Kenma crouched down between his thighs, a predatory glint on his gaze.

Shouyou’s breathing stills. He had been looking forward to this. Actually, he had planned it. However, sometimes his boyfriend lived up to the expectation and beyond. Shouyou twitches on his spot, a thrill running down his spine as cold fingertips danced over his skin, roaming every inch of him from his calves to the line of the shorts.

It quickly becomes difficult to stay rooted in place as Kenma starts to give him the proper attention he had sought. 

His boyfriend makes a quick ascend with lapped kisses and nibbles. His chest grumbles — akin to a purr — from the little twitches of Shouyou’s legs. He marvels at the gasp he elicits from him. 

The sight of Kenma soo close to his crotch  overwhelms Shouyou, and the heat coming down an electrifying pulse to his lower abdomen.

Brown eyes locked into golden on and the cat is ready to devour the crow.

Shouyou mewls in protest when Kenma parts a little bit from him. He keeps eye contact, making Shouyou’s mouth part in surprise. A squeal escapes his lips as Kenma’s teeth bite the bottom of the shorts with purpose, so close to his under-thigh, lovebite done at the beginning of his tanned side.

“I want to see you,” Kenma said in a husky voice, fingers grabbing not only the waistband of the shorts but his briefs too. 

In a matter of seconds, he stands and cages Shouyou further in the chair, ready to tear his clothes off. 

“I want to see you and make you feel so, so good.”

“Don’t you want it too?” 

Shouyou’s hands fly to the hem of Kenma hoodie, tugging him down, pupils blown wide. Eyes locked in Kenma. Only in Kenma.

Forehead’s touching, Kenma feels powerful watching how Shouyou licks his lips, waiting, and hungry. He is buzzing.

“Yes.”

It was all the confirmation Kenma needed. Shouyou quickly lifts his waist as Kenma pulls him down, removing his clothing and leaving him bare. In turn, Shouyou, hums, satisfied, when Kenma’s hoodie touches the ground next. Flushed skin on display, Kenma’s lean form has Shouyou extending his hands, ready to take him all.

But it is Kenma, the one taking him piece by piece. He always had his way with Shouyou. If his hands before were ice-cold, the grip on his waist making Shouyou slide a bit on the chair was a fire.

And if his cock wasn’t filled hard already, Kenma deliberately breathing, panting above him is a sight that puts his mind on overdrive. 

Kenma basks o the moment as his face nuzzles against Shouyou’s shaft. Because Kenma loves to watch in his peripheral vision how Shouyou crumbles, the anticipation makes his lover insane.

He traced butterfly kisses over Shouyou’s vein, all the way to the tip. Kenma chuckles when Shouyou wails as he stopped, mouth agape in front of the head. Precum untouched. 

Shouyou is a flushed, red mess. Kenma wonders if it was for all the working up he was doing while enjoying himself or the needy exasperation from his slow advances.

“Are you going to keep teasing me or what?”

And in a little clear moment against the mist of lust, Shouyou sees it all. He portrays the perfect crow, greedy and chanting for more as Kenma catlike played with him. Taking his time until he is torn apart in his claws.

As if he was reading his thoughts, down there Kenma has a Cheshire smile on his face. He makes circles with his nail on Shouyou’s thighs. 

Shouyou curses.

He is too damn sensitive.

“ _ Maybe _ .”

“You are not being fair, Ken,” Shouyou while hovering above him

“But look at you. How could I resist?” Kenma tilts his face, nose touching his. He relishes at Shouyou’s pout. Not done teasing, his left-hand grasps Shouyou’s ball, roaming one, two, three times until squeezing them. Hard.

He isn’t prepared when Shouyou bites his lip in relation, pulling until he tastes blood. The sight of him with tainted, bloody lips, hands cradling his face while muttering a soft,  _ ‘Please’  _ is enough response to make Kenma stop playing with him.

The throbbing in his own briefs is forgotten, because after all,  _ who is he to deny Shouyou? _

So Kenma delivers. He gives a few strokes, working over Shouyou’s length as he trembles in his hold. He chants  _ Ken, Ken, Kenma _ as he smears the tip of the precum all over his head until he finally,  _ finally _ , takes Shouyou in his mouth, hot against his humid cave.

The sudden moan is music to Kenma’s ears. 

Kenma hums as he absorbs the feeling of him, taking Shouyou until the base of his head touches the end of this throat. Greedy, his hands trace patterns over Shouyou’s waist, his lower abs at his disposal, fevered skin at his reach.

As if the salty taste of Shouyou isn’t enough, Kenma sucks his way back. A  _ pop _ ! sounds as he leaves the hard cock coated in a glistering sheen of saliva. 

Not giving him time to reconsider, Shouyou’s legs circle over his kneeling state, trying to erase the space that separates them. The message is clear and Kenma doesn’t disappoint him. He twirls his tongue around Shouyou, caressing each inch that is at his reach. Turning his face, Kenma’s lips tease that little spot between his cock and balls.

Shouyou  writhes, more crouching.  “Ken,  _ please _ , I need—”

With practiced ease, Kenma opens his mouth and takes Shouyou in. He suppresses the reflex gag and bobs his head up and down, not stopping until his lips touch the shaft. Tongue laps against the underside of Shouyou’s cock and, Kenma has him, all of him. 

Lost in the sense of Kenma’s heat, Shouyou arches over him, grabbing his shoulders. The pressure settles in his lower abdomen and Shouyou can't help but move his hips forward twice. 

A low, soft voice follows, “ _ Yes _ .”

And Kenma takes it all. His eyes are misty yet focused on Shouyou's expressions. He is in total bliss, muscle shirt pressed against his chest thanks to how worked up Kenma has him. 

The view is worth the pain, because Shouyou's cock is not only pretty, but thick. 

Each thrust makes his head spin, burning down his throat as the steady pace continues. He is one hundred percent secure that tomorrow he would have to postpone his new game review from how ragged his voice would be.

Shouyou's labored breathing falling in a pitch is the only signal Kenma needs. He nods and Shouyou arcs into him as he releases all of his cum into Kenma's throat. 

It is a different kind of hot that makes its way, but Kenma swallows either way. Shouyou’s body gets heavier as time passes, little aftershocks continue as Kenma drops his cock and he finds himself more caged into Shouyou, whose body almost hangs from the border of his chair.

Kenma tries to steady Shouyou into the chair, but moving his boyfriend's thighs in his spent state proves difficult. 

"Babe." Kenma pokes at his side. Shouyou nuzzled in his neck, weight increasing in Kenma's shoulder as another faint sound echoes. 

Shouyou was getting himself comfortable. 

Arms full of his boyfriend, Kenma blows the hair strands that escaped from his bun. He wouldn't nap like this, would he?

More than the weight, Kenma can feel how relaxed his Shoyou at the moment. Maybe he had worked Shouyou out a little too much.

But Kenma can't be rooted to the floor forever.

It has been years since Kenma had conditioned his body, legs free from being pressed under an intense routine. Just like Shouyou did. His thighs maintain a little bit of bulk from the past, nothing but against the meaty size of Shouyou.

Feeling the incoming distress, because Shouyou knows that Kenma isn’t keen to be squished normally, so he moves his legs away from him and arranges himself in the chair.

Kenma sighs in relief and Shouyou chuckles at him. Seeking out his boyfriend, Kenma stands and sits down on Shouyou's lap. This time he is the one who surrounds Shouyou, arms encircling his neck.

Not breaking eye contact, Shouyou laughs when Kenma makes a show of licking his lips. 

Kenma's voice is hoarse in the air. "Oh, to have the stamina of an athlete." 

"It's just… it has been a while," Shouyou says bashfully as his right-hand moves the bangs from Kenma's forehead. He can see the taunts that might come to him in the upcoming days.

The chair creaks as Shouyou coxes Kenma’s bitten lip in the form of a brushing kiss. He tries to not overwhelm Kenma, but it’s something else for him when Kenma’s skin connects to his. Shouyou can’t help himself to trail Kenma’s spine in soft caresses as he licks the affected lip.

Joyous from the sensation, Kenma melts on him. He doesn’t stop kissing Shouyou as he is being dipped low, sucking and licking lips to intertwine their tongues.

They get lost in each other for a while until Kenma moves.

From his crouched position in Shouyou’s lap, he lifts a leg to go around Shouyou’s waist. He angles his weight to the right and their world goes sideways.

‘ _ It’s the lack of air. _ They share the same thought, but the final creaking sound is a death sentence.

The base of the chair gives out.

Instinct jumping in, Shouyou reacts first. His arms shield Kenma’s head as they come crashing to the floor. 

Shouyou grunts, not from the pain—the fall wasn’t that hard—but from the touch of his fevered skin to the cold floor. Funnily enough, Kenma remains still. No shriek came out of him as they went down. 

Situation sinking in, Kenma looks back to Shouyou again, his voice deep. “We broke the chair.”

“I will pay for a new one,” Shouyou offers quickly. 

Finally sitting with his legs tangled with Shouyou’s, Kenma’s fingers grab a red curl from around his face. He plays with it for a bit, considering him with a hum.

Shouyou’s eyes follow as he looks down at the notorious bulge of his briefs. 

Kenma then wiggles his eyebrows. “You can pay in another way.”

Shouyou smile is wolfish.

“Deal.”


End file.
